The End of the Wedding Day
by Mushmallow62
Summary: Anna has finally gotten married to Ryuuga even after all her fears about the day, now she has a new beginning.


The End of the Wedding Day

PG

Anna belongs to PrincessRuka

All of Anna's fears for her big day have proved to be unfound and now she gets a surprise from Ryuuga too.

Her wedding day had finally arrived and she managed to get through the ceremony without any trouble at all. All her fears, her falling over when she was getting ready, tripping over her dress as she went down the aisle, Ryuuga not being there or refusing to say those words back to her; none of that happened, in fact everything was perfect.

There was one slight draw back when they had their reception meal, although she never noticed it at the time, nor did she notice that Ryuuga grinned as she was eating a _lot more_ than she usually did.

They didn't cut the cake, she didn't want to be the centre of attention for the _whole _day, and she got a feeling that something might actually go wrong now that the ceremony was over.

Even as they danced their first dance as man and wife, the song playing was the same one that Ryuuga had admitted his feelings to her and she smiled into his chest.

"Something wrong love?" He asked her softly and she shook her head.

"Just remember the first time you sung this song to me,"

"Ah yes," Was all he said, gently stroking her back and they moved slowly backwards and forwards to the music.

She felt so loved right now and she didn't want it to end, she didn't want the _day _to end out of fear that it might very well be nothing more than a dream and she would be on her own when she woke up, without Ryuuga there to sooth her.

In the end though she pinched herself as they returned to their table and he just looked at her.

"Why are you pinching yourself?"

"I…" She blushed and looked down at the table cloth; "I just wanted to make sure this is real,"

He took her hand into his own, bringing it up to his lips; "You know it is,"

"I just had a horrible thought that this…" She gestured around them; "Was nothing more than a dream… A really wonderful dream that I don't ever want to wake up from,"

"But it's reality," He told her, rubbing his nose against her cheek and she moved her hand up to stroke his own cheek too.

"I know, _now_," She pulled away slightly; "I don't know what I would do without you,"

Ryuuga smirked at her; "Well you don't need to worry about that, because you will always be by my side, _forever and always_," He pulled her back to him, getting a gentle kiss from her and murmured; "We should leave now,"

"Huh?" She said, half dazed as she always was after Ryuuga kissed her and was still unable to believe or even _think_ that any of this was real.

"I thought you would want to get ready for the Honeymoon,"

"But… I thought we weren't…"

He slowly shook his head; "Would I do that to you? I know how much you wanted to go there,"

She stared at him, unable to believe that her day; _her_ day had just gotten better due to that news; "We're… We're going to Sweden?" He nodded and she squealed in delight, wrapping her arms around him; "Thank you!"

He laughed and rubbed her back slowly; "You wanted to go there right?"

"Yes, more than anywhere else," She confessed and pulled away from him; "But when will our…"

"Tomorrow morning, that's why we should leave now," He held his hand out for her and she took it, allowing him to pull her up and then moved to leave the room; "This is _our_ wedding night," He told her softly and she blushed, knowing what he was after.

"Yes," She still smiled happily, excited at the prospect of going to the one country that she had never been before and that she had always wanted to see.

He unlocked their room and pulled her inside kissing her as he began to undo her dress and she slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"I love you," She said softly to him and he nuzzled her cheek once more.

"Love you too," He moved her towards the bed and she followed him, happy that a new chapter of her life was about to begin and even more so that it was with him.

Nothing could make her life more complete than this.


End file.
